


Written Reminders

by EveningEcho



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Gen, Self-Blame, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEcho/pseuds/EveningEcho
Summary: Alisaie takes it upon herself to make sure Alphinaud gets some sleep. Post 5.3 spoilers.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Alphinaud Leveilleur
Kudos: 19





	Written Reminders

Alisaie didn’t say anything the first couple of nights she saw the light on in the Antecedent’s room. The first couple of nights after they got back, one and the same. Just because her brother wasn’t sleeping didn’t mean she couldn’t.

She wasn’t sure exactly how many days had passed by then. More than a few, less than a moon, something like that.

She came back late one night, low on aetherical energy from over-expenditure, not something she’d admit to any on the premises. That night, again, the light burned low in the antecedent’s room. Unukalhai, she knew to be elsewhere. Not even if she was used to lying to herself could she pretend not to know who was in that room that late at night.

Alisaie shoved the doors open. “Have you not slept a moment since we returned?”

Alphinaud jumped when she entered. “Alisaie? Have you only just returned from—”

“It was a long evening, but I asked first. Your papers can wait until morning, or Tataru can take them.”

“Tataru has done enough of this work for now, I should think.” Alphinaud lifted the stack and dropped them back on the table. His political leanings would kill him before too much longer.

Wait, those weren’t… were those expense reports? With numbers like that, it couldn’t possibly be the scions and related entities, who…?

Alphinaud cleared his throat and stood. “You’re right, Alisaie, I suppose I should—”

Alisaie snatched the stack from him, ignoring his shout of surprise. Alisaie turned and used age-old habits to keep the papers out of Alphinaud’s reach. Seemed like his habits weren’t so readily available.

“This is from Ala Mhigo.” Alphinaud’s attempts waned. “It’s dated from… what is this, before the revolution? Baelsar’s Wall?” Lives lost, names, on the third page. “Alphinaud, what are you doing to yourself?”

He tried once more to snatch them back, but Alisaie moved too quickly, shifting them behind her back as she turned to face him. He gave her a frustrated look, if not defeated. “I never had a chance to see the data before it all. It took until after to get it all, and I had not the chance.”

“So you said. Did Lyse give this to you?”

“Why would it matter?”

“Because I need to create a chain of command for this.”

“I have to know!” he yelled. She folded her arms and he didn’t even try for the stack. “I cannot hide from my own failures. I have to rise and face them.”

“You have to be ready to confront your future and staying awake to mope about the past isn’t what any here would call proper preparation.”

His shoulders fell. “It is my duty to learn what I’ve done.”

“You know what you’ve done. I should think you know enough to realize this isn’t your fault, but even the brightest of the studium have their moments of stupidity. And mistakes. I’m sure grandfather made his fair share.”

“Grandfather saved countless lives with selfless action. I’ve destroyed countless with my selfish actions. I wanted to be a hero, and I’ve—”

“Saved plenty of lives yourself. Or have you already forgotten Eulmore? Norvrandt? I could drag G’raha in here now, he could remind you what we all did.”

Alphinaud shook his head, firmly, enough to knock him off balance. He pretended otherwise, and she didn’t care to tease him on it.

“I cannot escape the mistakes of my past, but I can learn from them.”

This was going nowhere. No matter what he said, he could do better to their memories by working harder, not being distracted by them. She patted him on the shoulder and he stiffened. “Next time I’ll just turn off the light.”

“When will you return the reports?”

“Once you’ve eradicated those shadows under your eyes, I think.”

He mumbled in disagreement, proving her point. With the last of his energy spent, he was too tired to speak clearly. Alisaie stayed beside him until reaching Krile’s recovery rooms. He offered no complaint as he went in, neither did he notice that she wasn’t following him any longer.

Alisaie felt the edges of the pages against her thumb. The only other conscious scions were on duty. She could take a bit of time in the front room without drawing attention from any other.

It was empty, as she expected it to be. She took a seat and placed the stack down. Fifteen pages. Numbers of troops lost, estimated resource and gil amounts burned. Detailed maps of land turned unusable by Garlean military tactics. Sights of massacres and battles lost. Clusters of civilians who believe it better to live under Garlean rule, that the liberation will only make things worse for them all.

Other pages contained detailed descriptions of what Ala Mhigo lacked most for recreating themselves. What they wanted help with, and what they expected to be able to figure out for themselves.

Each page had its own creases and crinkles. The pages about losses were among the worst—Alisaie could almost make out the shape of Alphinaud’s hands in the way he held those—but the final page, the one at the back, looked weathered beyond the rest. She set the others aside and prepared herself for whatever would come with this.

_My friends,_ it started, _Full glad am I to hear that you are all returned safely. If time permits, I hope to someday hear what stories you must have to tell._

_For now, it is all the time I can spare to write this letter. As requested, here are the current reports from around Gyr Abania regarding damages incurred by the war. It’s an ever-changing thing, but it is already that much more accurate._

_As for how her people are doing, Ala Mhigo is stronger by the day and life returns to the downcast eyes. Despite their best efforts, the Garleans couldn’t take the fight from our souls. Papalymo would be proud of what we are, as I’m sure he’d be proud of the rest of you._

_If there is anything else you require, please ask._

_With love, Lyse_

“As requested,” “My friends.” It was written to them all but Alphinaud did send for these reports, and he told no other. Perhaps he wasn’t clear with Lyse, or she misunderstood. Perhaps he couldn’t bring himself to share it with the rest of them. For this long?

Memories of Louisoix stole into her mind, old times of a happy family. Before he left, never to return. She’d decided long ago not to let Papalymo’s sacrifice get to her, but it was more difficult than she imagined. She’d been distracted since then, too much to do. This was the problem with sitting still. Do it for long and one tended to get distracted in unnecessary topics. Exhaustion only made it worse.

Right. She needed to take her own advice and get some rest. The morrow would bring its own problems, but this one, for the night, was dealt with. Everything else could wait.

Alisaie took the stack and brought it back to the recovery room, stashing it neatly underneath the mattress. Alphinaud was not like to look in so obvious a location, especially when Krile could notice. Satisfied, she noted the quiet evenness of Alphinaud’s inhale-exhale. He was sleeping, not faking it.

She lay down, closed her eyes, and listened to the distant ambiance of Revenant’s Toll to put herself to sleep.


End file.
